


Escucha bien

by NaghiTan



Series: Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fandom Insano, Gen, LiveJournal, Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas, Spoiler manga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La familia es el enemigo y que gran razón tenía esa frase. Reto para la comunidad de Fandom Insano. Los Cuervos de las Navidades pasadas. Prompt #14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escucha bien

Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo es de su respectivo creador. **Promp #14**

 

* * *

 

"¿Por qué me haces matar de nuevo a alguien de mi familia?" Doflamingo preguntó con molestia y un poco de dolor, Rocinante no sabía cuál de las dos emociones era la que estaba siendo más intensa. "Eres igual que nuestro padre, sé que no me vas a disparar"   
  
Y Corazon tragó saliva, era cierto, no podía apretar el gatillo, aquel enorme rubio que tenía delante de él era la única familia que le quedaba, ambos hermanos se apuntaban con pistolas, Corazon desde el suelo cubierto de nieve y Doflamingo de pie sin la sonrisa que le caracterizaba.  
  
"Debí desconfiar más de ti" susurró Doflamingo, "Te traté de proteger y así me pagas".  
  
Era cierto eso de que La familia es el enemigo, y Doflamingo lo tendría muy presente.   
  
En el lugar se escucharon tres disparos y se vio que Doflamingo dejaba el lugar con seriedad. Su hermano pudo vivir, pero eligió traicionarle, su familia era la que tenía ahora, sin Rocinante ya no habría personas que cuidar, pero era doloroso. 


End file.
